Ready, Willing, and Disabled
Ready, Willing, and Disabled After John quits the force SpongeBob convinces him to join Special Olympics. Season: 3 Episode: 15 Total Episode Count: 43 Prod. no.: 3ACX07 Featuring: John Fishly, SpongeBob Also Appearing: Pearl, Patrick, Plankton, Sandy, Tom Smith, Nancy Fishly, Nat Fishly, Fred Rechid, Tony Danza, Bea Arthur, John Lennon, Yoko Ono, Jim Kaplan, Steve, Nort, Dexeased Indian Cheif, Evil Sea Monkey, Evil Sea Monkey's Wife, Richard Simmons, Paul Prudhomme, Peter Yarrow, Paul Lewis, Eddie Griffin, Valerie Bertinelli, Fineas & Barnaby, Mr. Taylor, Oadi Mutambo Plot: Patrick organizes a car wash to raise money for a boy in an iron lung. When a theif wearing a Jimmy Carter mask steals the proceeds, John chases after him and recovers the money, but fails to catch the prep. This failure severely depresses him, until a conventently timed news announcement leads SpongeBob to suggest to John that he should enter the Special People's Games (a parody of the Paralympic Games, with a logo consisting of five interlocking wheelchairs). SpongeBob drives John mercilessly in training for the games. Meanwhile, Pearl, Patrick, and Plankton fight over a money clip holding $26 while hoping no one else claims it. Distrust flares among them and they repeatedly clash, trying to outwit each other for the money. John's most prominent rival at the Games is a wheelchair-bound motor neurone disease patient with a voice synthesizer (in homeage to Stephen Hawking). SpongeBob encouages John by citing George W. Bush's unwillingness to quit after losing the popular vote in the 2000 presidental election. John leads the field in the decathlon until a week long-jump puts his victory in jeopardy. SpongeBob secretly spikes John's sports bottle with steroids that he stole from Nort's pharmacy, and John wins the final race to clinch the gold medal. The pair become famous and make public appearances and press confrences around Bikini Bottom, until an agent talks John into signing a contract with him. SpongeBob is later stunned to see John commercially endorsing a cereal company, and he is furious upon seeing an inaccurate TV movie, Rolling Courage: The John Fishly Story, starring Tony Danza as John, Valerie Bertinelli as Nancy, and Bea Arthur as SpongeBob. The movie has everything wrong, from John being crippled by crooks, whereas he was knocked off a roof by the Grinch, to how he decided to enter the Games (depicted without SpongeBob's encouragement), and it SpongeBob as a discouraging slob, although in real life he encouraged John to go the distance. When Squidward tells SpongeBob that John is successful and inspriational because of his handicap, SpongeBob decides to fake a handicap. Armed with a tape with poorly-done footage showing his "accident" (which included him running over a scarecrow who was supposed to be himself), SpongeBob tracks down Bob Bobber and demands fame, commercials, and a TV movie based on himself, but he fails to convince the news anchor and gets thrown out. Jealous of John's fame and lucrative endorsement deals, SpongeBob his doping secret to the public, disgracing John. This leads to John surrendering his gold medal and sinking into depression. When someone finally arrives to claim the money clip, John recognizes him as the car wash theif. John chases him again, this time leading to the theif's arrest and death (ironically of a broken spine), and the return of John's faith in himself. Cutaways #Richard Simmons #The deaf team #John Lennon & Yoko Ono Trivia *Fourth appearance of the Evil Sea Monkey and how he became evil. Rating TV-14: LV Gallery P,v,eh.png|French title card J,gdys.png|Japanese title card L,dyD.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3